


Not Quite Perfect Happiness

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel can't have perfect happiness but he can get pretty close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Perfect Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not Quite Perfect Happiness  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-15  
>  **Word Count:** 176  
>  **Summary:** Angel can't have perfect happiness but he can get pretty close.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day Sixteen](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1322722.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/543141/543141_original.jpg)

“We can’t, Buffy. We have to stop.” Angel groaned the warning even as he trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down the side of her neck. Another groan this time louder than before escaped him as his fangs grazed the delicate skin.

With a longing filled moan Buffy whispered, “I know.” She tried to be responsible and move away from Angel but she couldn’t. He wasn’t letting her go. “Angel?”

“Shhh.” Without another word he pulled her closer before he slid his hand down her trembling body. This wasn’t really what either of them wanted but at least it wasn’t perfect happiness; a strangled sound erupted from his throat as he pictured himself buried deep within her, it wasn’t even close. 

Angel looked down at the beauty in his arms her eyes were closed, her head thrown back moaning his name over and over almost as if she were begging him to never stop as she rode his fingers. He swallowed hard. Okay, it wasn’t quite perfect happiness. But he had to admit it was pretty damn close.


End file.
